No Talking
by Hiway202
Summary: Danny said, "And there's a way to prove that girls talk way more than boys. Unless you're afraid of some competition, you and your noisy friends." "Afraid?" Sam said, looking around at the girls. "We're not afraid of anything." "Okay, a whole day of no talking at school. Not in class, not in the halls, nowhere. No talking at all. And it's a contest, boys against girls."
1. Chapter 1: Zipped

**A new story. But this one is originally written by the author Andrew Clements. It's a book called _No Talking_ by Andrew Clements, but I decided to rewrite it. It fit into this fandom perfectly, and I thought up an amazing sequel for it that I'm going to write, completely original, but this story needs to be told first.**

 **I did something like this with my Big Hero 6 story, The Report Card. It's a huge hit (for me, anyway :P) and so I thought I'd try another one. I've had people tell me that this is plagiarism, but some of my very nice reviewers reassured me that TV shows and stuff do spoofs and things of TV shows/books/movies all the time. And they get payed to do that. I'm doing it for free, so all the better.**

 **Anyway, here is the first, but short chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Zipped**

* * *

Danny Fenton was in the middle of his fourth hour of not talking. He was also in the middle of his social studies class on a Monday morning in the middle of November. And Amity Elementary School was in the middle of a medium-size town in the middle of New York.

There was a reason Danny was in the middle of his fourth hour of not talking, but this isn't the time to tell about that. This is the time to tell about what he figured out in the middle of his social studies class.

Danny figured out that not talking is extra hard at school. And the reason? Teachers. Because at 11:35 Mr. Atkins clapped his hands and said, "Class. Class! Quiet down!" Then he looked at his list and said, "Danny and Sam, you're next."

So Danny nodded at Sam and stood up. It was time to present their report about India.

But giving this report would ruin his experiment. Because Danny was trying to keep his mouth shut all day. He wanted to keep his lips zipped right up to the end of the day, to not say one single word until the last bell rang at ten after three. And the reason Danny decided to clam up...but it still isn't time to tell about that. This is the time to tell what he did about the report.

Danny and Sam walked to the front of the room. Danny was supposed to begin the presentation by telling about the history of India. He looked down at his index cards, looked up at Mr. Atkins, looked out at the class, and opened his mouth.

But he didn't talk.

He coughed. Danny coughed for about ten seconds. Then he wiped his mouth, looked at his index cards again, looked at Mr. Atkins again, looked at the class again, and...coughed some more. He coughed and coughed and coughed until his face was bright red and he was all bent over.

Sam stood there, feeling helpless. Danny hadn't told her about his experiment, so all she could do was watch, and listen to his horrible coughing. Sam's opinion of Danny had never been high, and it sank lower by the second.

Mr. Atkins thought he knew what was happening with Danny. He had seen this before. Kids that got so nervous that they made themselves sick rather than talk in front of the class. It surprised him, because Danny wasn't shy at all. Ever. In fact, none of this year's fifth graders were the least bit shy or nervous about talking. Ever.

But the teacher took pity, and he said, "You'd better go get some water. You two can give your report later."

Sam gave Danny a disgusted look and went back to her desk.

Danny nodded at Mr. Atkins, coughed a few times for good measure, and hurried out of the room.

And with Danny out in the hall getting a drink, it's the perfect time to tell why he was in the middle of his fourth hour of not talking, and why he had decided to keep his mouth shut in the first place.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked this. And if you did, and you're into Big Hero 6, and you aren't already reading it, you should go check out The Report Card. It's awesome.**

 **So, anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gandhi

**Gandhi**

* * *

When something happens, there's usually a simple explanation. But that simple explanation is almost never the full story. Here's the simple explanation anyway: Danny had decided to stop talking for a whole day because of something he'd read in a book.

See? Very simple, very clear. But it's not the whole story.

So here's a little more.

Danny and a partner had to prepare a report on India. Not a long one, just some basic facts. Something about the history, something about the government, something about the land and industry, something about the Indian people and their culture. Five minutes or less.

Danny's report partner was Sam Manson, and neither one of them was happy about that. There were some boy-girl problems at Amity Elementary School. But this isn't the time to tell about that.

Even though Danny and Sam had to _give_ their report together, they both agreed that they did _not_ want to _prepare_ it together. So they divided the topics in half, and each worked alone.

Danny was a good student, and he had found two books about India, and he had checked them out of the library. He hadn't read both books, not completely, he wasn't _that_ good a student. But he had read parts of both books.

Danny thought the most interesting section in each book was the part about how India became independent, how the country broke away from England to become a free nation, sort of like the United States did.

And Danny thought the most interesting person in the story of India's independence was Mahatma Gandhi.

Danny was amazed by Gandhi. This one skinny little man practically pushed the whole British army out of India all by himself. But he didn't use weapons or violence. He fought with words and ideas. It was an incredible story, all of it true.

And in one of the books, Danny read this about Gandhi:

 _For many years, one day each week Gandhi did not speak at all. Gandhi believed this was a way to bring order to his mind._

Danny read that bit of information on Thursday afternoon, and he read it again on Sunday night as he prepared for his oral report. And it made him wonder what it would be like, to go a whole day without saying a single word. And Danny began to wonder if not talking would bring order to his mind too.

In fact, Danny wondered what that meant, "to bring order to his mind." Could something as simple as not talking change the way your mind worked? Seemed like it must have been good for Gandhi. But what would it do for a regular kid in Amity Park?

Would not talking make him...smarter? Would he finally understand fractions? If he had more order to his mind, would he be able to look at a sentence and see which word was an adverb, instead of just guessing. And how about sports? Would someone with a more orderly mind be a better baseball player?

Powerful questions.

So Danny decided to zip his lip and give it a try.

Was it hard for him to keep quiet? You bet, especially at first, like when he got to the bus stop, where his friends were arguing about why the Packers had lost to the Patriots. But Danny had learned quickly that by nodding and smiling, frowning and shrugging, by shaking his head, by giving a thumbs-up or a high five, or even by just putting his hands in his coat pockets and turning away, not talking was possible. And by the time he'd ridden the bus to school, Danny had gotten pretty good at fitting in without speaking up.

There. That explains what's going on a little better. And it's probably enough, at least for the moment. But there's more. There's _always_ more.

And now we're back in class on Monday with Danny, who got through the rest of social studies without saying a word. And when the bell rang at the end of the period, it was time for fifth-grade lunch.

More than a hundred and twenty-five kids began hurrying toward the cafeteria. And by the time they got there, the fifth graders were already talking like crazy. All except one.

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Mimi1012 (guest) -** First review WHOOOOHOO *ahem* Great chapter. I wanna know is this weekly or daily? I hope not monthly - **Congrats on being the first reviewer. *hands cookie* I'm going to try as hard as I can for daily, so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Unlucky Alis -** Good first chapter, in definetly hooked, and I can't wait to read more - **Thanks!**

 **BloodiedCoreOfHope -** oochy? it SEEMS interesting, but don't rip off the original too much, lawyers will find you... - **I'll try.**

* * *

 **Okay, just a reminder: THIS IS NOT MY STORY IDEA! IT'S ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY ANDREW CLEMENTS. I'M JUST REWRITING IT BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME AND I THOUGHT UP AN AWESOME SEQUEL FOR IT! PLEASE, NO ONE KILL ME!**

 **Anyways, just wrote that because yesterday I got a little trouble with my story The Report Card (also by Andrew Clements) and I want to make sure everyone knows I AM _NOT_ DOING THIS FOR MONEY! I'M DOING THIS FOR FUN!**

 **Oh well, whatever.**

 **Review!**


End file.
